Monsters Unleashed Vol 2 3
** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * * Supporting Characters: * Goliathons ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unidentified Goliathons * ** ** ** * * * * ** ** Numerous other agents Antagonists: * ** Leviathon Servitors ** ** Numerous unidentified Leviathons Other Characters: * * * * * * ** ** Numerous unnamed others * ** ** Unnamed members Races and Species: * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * Amoeba Mutates * * * * * * * * * * * Mutant * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** *** **** ***** *** **** ** * * * * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** Miles Morales' Suit * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Klagg's Spacehip/Robot * | Synopsis1 = The group of newer monsters and the giant creatures of old stand off. Captain America and Ms. Marvel figure out which group of creatures their respective teams will tackle when suddenly the old monsters launch an attack against the others, with Fin Fang Foom proclaiming they're going to defend the Earth. Once the heroes snap out of the shock of seeing such unusual reinforcements, they decide to help civilians as the monsters continue fighting each other. Fin Fang Foom continues rallying his peers, but Tim Boo Ba clarifies they're not fighting on their own volition. When the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier arrives to the scene, Captain America asks Maria Hill to hold back and let the monsters handle it. The old monsters eventually defeat their opponents, but abruptly teleport away before the heroes could get answers. As the heroes try to make sense of what happened, Elsa Bloodstone appears on the scene to deliver answers, though she request to go to a more private place. At the Baxter Building, the monster hunter introduces the heroes to Kei Kawade, explaining he was responsible for the appearance of the monsters which defende the planet. Captain America asks the kid to demonstrate his abilities, and he summons Devil Dinosaur, though he appears accompanied by his friend Moon Girl, to Kei's surprise. The heroes try to figure out the extent of Kei's abilities when Spider-Man suggests to first find out their origin. Kei's parents, who had been brought to the scene moments earlier, convince the kid to reveal that he's a NuHuman. Believing that Kei had a great destiny in store for him, Medusa requests the presence of Karnak, who reveals the history of the Universal Inhumans, and the annihilation of their planet at the hands of a Leviathon Tide under the command of a Leviathon Mother, who razed a planet and made it her nest each time he awoke from her sleep, each few thousands of years. Among the warriors of the attacked planet was an Inhuman with the ability to summon monsters to fight on her behalf. Unfortunately, that was not enough to save them. As the heroes try to think of a course of action, Kei and Moon Girl bond together. Lunella tells Kei about her success at translating the language spoken by the monsters of the tide, informing him about the upcoming arrival of something worse, the Leviathon Mother. In the Desecrated Nest that was once the home of the Universal Inhumans, a group of monsters servitors to the Leviathon Mother inform her about the delay on her plans, caused by Earth's heroes. In response to the resistance, the Leviathon Mother orders her minions to send all the remaining monsters at once. | Solicit = THE WORLD IS UNDER SIEGE…WHO WILL SAVE US?! • As monsters continue their assault against Earth and its heroes, the being responsible for the attack is made perfectly clear…and a new ally emerges from the rubble that surprises everyone… • But what does all of this have to do with a little boy from New York City…and how does he tie into the INHUMANS’ ancient history? • The winter’s biggest event continues in the blockbuster fashion that only the HOUSE OF IDEAS can provide!! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * * | Links = * Monsters Unleashed Reading Order Guide on How to Love Comics }} Category:Digital Comic Code included